The present disclosure relates to lighting fixtures, and more particularly to a modular lighting system which comprises a plurality of lighting system components which can be designed in a variety of different ways, and even more particularly to a device for attaching a lighting system to a wall or other support structure such that no escutcheon or canopy is required.
Lighting fixtures are one of the basic lighting devices used in homes, offices and a variety of industrial settings. For example, a typical lighting fixture may be mounted on a wall, at a position above a desk, in a corridor, a door entrance, or a garage door such that the area can be illuminated by the lighting fixture. There are many criteria for luminaire design. This includes cost, aesthetics, functionality, ease of use, ease of installation, safety and energy efficiency among others. One task lighting designers have is finding flexible illumination to provide the visual and illumination effects according to an architectural design. Manufacturers want to provide a wide variety of luminaires without incurring excessive inventory and design costs. Also manufacturers want to take advantage of economies of scale when manufacturing. As such there is a need for an easy to install, affordable means for attaching a lighting system to a wall or other support structure such that no escutcheon or canopy is required.